Love Me Like You Do
by theslytherinrose
Summary: Request for lucissaa on tumblr: Narcissa and Lucius with newborn Draco. [Fluff.]


**A/N: This is for a request by lucissaa on tumblr: fluff with Lucissa and newborn Draco. I hope you like and reviews would be much appreciated. 3 (Title is from the song by Ellie Goulding, which I do not own, like HP.)**

* * *

As Narcissa stared down at the tiny boy asleep in her arms, she found herself unable to do anything but smile. She watched the steady rise and fall of her newborn son's chest with his breath and ran her fingertips over his soft, blond hair.

Draco was, as Narcissa saw it, nothing short of a miracle. She'd wanted to be a mother since she was a child herself, and she'd been certain that she'd do a better job of it than her own parents had. She would let her children decide who they wanted to be, whom they wanted to love. Dictating her children's decisions didn't interest her. She wanted to raise and nurture, not to manipulate, and she hadn't been able to imagine a better life than one in which she could start a family with Lucius. This had proven more difficult than either of them had anticipated. Three years into their marriage and several heartbreaking attempts later, however, here he was—this small, adorable blessing.

Narcissa held Draco close as she rocked gently in the chair Lucius's mother had bought for them when they'd learned of Narcissa's pregnancy. Narcissa had been afraid to become too excited; the possibility of being crushed again if something went wrong had weighed heavily on her mind, and she had held off her optimism until the final months. The chair, it seemed, had been a good luck charm. Draco was small and more than a bit fragile—he had come three weeks early—but he was healthy, and he was _here._

He shifted in her grasp, stretching his arms upward and flexing his hands. When one closed around a lock of her long hair, Narcissa's smile widened.

"You make me so happy, little one," she said quietly.

"You both make me happy."

Narcissa looked up to find Lucius standing in the doorway, watching her with a smile. He started forward and paused beside the chair, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek and one to Draco's forehead.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, looking to Narcissa.

"A little tired, but I couldn't be better."

Draco had awoken several times during the night, and at the risk of waking Lucius at all hours, Narcissa had decided to remain in the nursery instead of returning to bed. She was still rather drained after giving birth only two days previously, and the lack of rest had begun to wear on her, but she didn't plan to complain. Draco was worth much more than a full night's sleep. In fact, Narcissa couldn't imagine anything she wouldn't do for the little boy who had begun to stir in her arms. Draco opened his eyes, and Narcissa caught her breath as she did each time she processed their resemblance to her husband's. She knew she would become accustomed to this eventually, but for now, everything about motherhood was so new to her, and she was still astounded by the fact she and Lucius… actually had a son.

"He looks so much like you," said Narcissa, reaching for Lucius's hand and giving it a squeeze, which he returned as he slipped his fingers through hers.

"Oh, I don't know," he said. "I think he's too cute for that. You, though…"

Narcissa laughed softly. "Hush. Thank you, but I look dreadful, right now."

"Nonsense. You always look beautiful. Let me take him for a while so you can get some rest, all right?"

"It's fine, darling, I know you have work to—"

"Cissy." Lucius raised a brow, watching her with the expression she'd learned long ago meant he wasn't willing to give up anytime soon. "Let me help, please. You do more than enough."

She sighed and shook her head with a small smile as she slid from the chair and to her feet, leaning down to kiss Draco's cheek before passing him carefully to his father. Narcissa then stretched up on her toes to kiss Lucius softly.

"Thank you," she said, raising her hand to trace his cheek.

"Go get some sleep. I'll make sure breakfast is ready before you wake up."

She nodded and turned for the door, pausing on the threshold to steal one more glance at the two men she loved more than anything else, one of whom was staring down at the other with pride and unmistakable adoration. One thought replayed in her mind as she made her way toward her bedroom: _I can absolutely get used to this._


End file.
